<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unsure Times by CoyoteStarrksAss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989339">Unsure Times</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoyoteStarrksAss/pseuds/CoyoteStarrksAss'>CoyoteStarrksAss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Quest VIII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eight is called Eight here, References to Depression, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, and bc i just called him V in my playthrough, bc im unoriginal, for now thats all i have bc i do have SOME idea, of what im doin w this, sad in the beginning a lil ? Idk yet if after too but, tho keep an eye out for more tags, uhhhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:34:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoyoteStarrksAss/pseuds/CoyoteStarrksAss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the terror of Rhapthorne has been ended and Eight is told he's the son of a human and Dragovian, he finds himself back in Trodain as what he was before all this happened; a castle guard, charged to protect the kingdom and all in it. His friends have left, if only temporarily, to go their own ways, only in contact when they're able to be. Even Medea's gone off on her own trip, learning to have loved the mysteries of a quest. </p><p>But Eight isn't who he was before all this happened, and he doesn't know what he wants to do anymore. In fact, he hardly even knows who HE is now, and he sure doesn't know where he belongs: Trodain, the Dragovian Sanctuary, or Argonia? What is he to choose?</p><p>King Trode of Trodain, King Clavius of Argonia, the Lord of the Dragovians and Chen Mui of the Dragovian Sanctuary may just have the answer for the world's poor, confused hero.</p><p> </p><p>{No longer on hiatus, but definitely more of a backburner fic for now. Interest in it has returned, but only slightly. Expect slow updates.}</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Doubt of a Trodainian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heya !! I finally finished dq8 for the 3ds after FINALLY receiving it for christmas, and i fuckin ADORED it. I LOVE this game sm. It's WAY more than what i thought it would be, in the BEST goddamn way</p><p>This' gonna be a multi chapter (probs 3 or 4, at MOST 5 if i get lengthy) little thing thats just what i think theoretically coulda happened after the main game. Ive switched some things so that you arent spat back out to just before beatin Rhapthorne after first beating him; ik theres one lady in the castle who implies that Eight has been there since he was 8, but i dropped the number to six bc he just looked SUPER young to me in the flashback, so hes been in Trodain for twelve years (the wiki says hes 18 so im runnin w it); also, instead of either marriage, Eight was still given the option of Medea or Jessica, but he didnt take it, tho Medea still doesnt have to marry Charmles anymore. The world is just now at peace w everyone rebuilding their lives again</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eight questions if he's still Trodainian.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have notes that're set to appear at the beginning of each chap bc i wrote them when i posted, so i'll try to keep chap summaries / notes short too so it doesnt get so cluttered ^-^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You look deep in thought there, Eight, my boy. Something on your mind?" </p><p>The head guard of Trodain's castle opened his eyes, turning around from the book he hadn't been too focused on to find that his King, Trodain's ruler, King Trode, had walked up behind him, unnoticed. Sighing wistfully, Eight closed the book, setting it down as he fully turned to the King, knowing Trode would simply press the matter if he didn't give an answer. Trode had known him far too long, he knew when Eight was bothered by something. </p><p>"I'm just remembering all of our travels." Eight admitted gingerly, as if the statement could reopen a wound not yet healed for either of them. </p><p>"Ah, I see." Trode nodded understandingly, features taking on the slightest grave look. Despite it having been almost a year since the events that had cursed Trode and his daughter, Eight's childhood best friend Princess Medea, Trodain, and quite nearly the world to a hell of unimaginable horrors had been tried and defeated, the mastermind behind it all - a heinous monster named Rhapthorne, the Lord of Darkness - having fallen at Eight and his companions' own hands. Even with the time having passed, Eight still found that the events carried on with him; more so than they seemed to do with any of his friends who had gone through it with him. They had each moved on: Angelo was a free soul, only settling in one place when he found a child in need of aid; Jessica had returned to her home of Alexandria, choosing to protect the area in lieu of her late brother; Yangus and Red, both infamous thieves from Pickham, had gone together on a small personal quest to look for some treasure or other; Morrie had gone back to his Monster Arena, a sudden influx of new contenders looking to fight against Eight's own Monster Teams, which he had allowed Morrie to take to the Arena in promise of Eight coming later; and Medea herself, who had once been promised in marriage to the prince of Argonia but having been liberated by Eight's own heritage being revealed to be Argonian royalty and thus rendering the promise void of merit, had decided to go on a small journey of her own for a time. </p><p>Everyone had found something to do with themselves after the world's catastrophe; and yet Eight was stuck. Stuck in the world that he had been cast out to.</p><p>Stuck in the world that he no longer felt was his to claim. </p><p>(Not that it ever really <em>had</em> felt like that, he just knew <em>why</em> now.</p><p>Knowing made it all the worse.) </p><p>"What pains you still? The confession of your grandfather and the Lord of the Dragovians?" Trode asked, taking a stool and bringing it across from the one Eight was sitting on, plopping himself on to look the boy head-on. "Perhaps speaking to Chen Mui will bring you some peace, however brief."</p><p>"Maybe, but Grandpa is visiting the Dragovian Sanctuary right now," Eight replied, shoulders sagging as he remembered that his coat felt just a bit lighter without his grandfather, a Dragovian elder who took the form of a mouse to travel with Eight, being in his pocket. "The Council needed to decide on something with him. He won't be back for some time." </p><p>"What with his return, I'm sure they will be calling on him quite often. Conversely, however, I'm sure he will return soon; he doesn't seem too keen on leaving your side for too long, given how quickly he joined us once again when we first left the Sanctuary." Trode noted assuringly, giving a small smile at the memory of Eight and his companions' first time traveling to the true place of his birth. That had been about two months ago, by now, and Eight had gone back a few times (twice with his companions, twice on his own with Munchie, the name he still called his grandfather) to try and recover the memories of his childhood there, which had been taken when he was cast out by that very same Council and the Dragovian Lord. </p><p>(He had also fought that very same Lord in what was called the Dragovian Trials, available to him and his friends because they had saved the Dragovians by returning the Lord to his senses after he had tried to become a true, full dragon, but that was somewhat irrelevant at this current point.)</p><p>Eight gave a solemn nod, trying not to hang his head. Nonetheless, Trode noticed, and his smile fell. </p><p>"I understand you miss him, my boy; he's been with you for so many years." Trode started gently, not wanting to offend his companion. </p><p>"But even we cannot go between this duty the Dragovian elders have. We simply must await his return, I'm confident he knows how to handle himself. He's <em>your</em> grandfather, after all." </p><p>"I know that," Eight replied impatiently, irritation flashing through his mind for a moment. He took another to collect his thoughts in an orderly manner, taking a deep breath; no matter how he felt, Trode had taken great care of him for over a decade, now, going so far as to sponsor a six year old Eight when he first awoke from fever in Trodain Castle, later making him a guard when he grew old enough. Even if Trode had originally only saved him at Medea's behest, the King was someone important to the young hero; a man he considered like his father, Eight would never dream of disrespecting him, if he could help it. </p><p>"I appreciate your attempt to get me to feel better, I really do," Eight continued truthfully, "but I'm not worried for Grandpa Munchie. Even if he couldn't get back on his own, the Lord would send him back. I'm just worried… Well, maybe not worried, just more questioning…"</p><p>Eight lost his words, and Trode offered patient suggestions. As impatient and - Goddess forgive him, but it was true - rude the King could be at times when he felt disrespected, he had a great deal more patience than anyone actually realized. </p><p>"How the others are doing right now, perhaps? What you will be eating for dinner?" </p><p>Despite the light-hearted suggestions, attempts to get Eight to smile a little, Trode was looking a bit concerned. He offered one last suggestion, though he and Eight knew he could guess the answer on his own. </p><p>"Perhaps you are even questioning what your place in this world now is?" </p><p>Eight silently nodded, eyes closing again as he rubbed at the back of his neck. </p><p>"For twelve years, I was sure of nothing but where my home was, and that was here in Trodain." He began to explain, voice trembling in the smallest way. Eight had to be careful with his words, lest his emotions suddenly threatened to spill out from the safety of the bottle he kept them in (no matter the fact that it could be spilled if he was simply asked even once). "It was here, because I was brought here from a young enough age and knew no other place, nor did I originally <em>feel</em> like I wanted to be anywhere else. I was happy to call myself a Trodainian.</p><p>"But now, I don't- I feel as if I don't know where I belong. I'm the son of the late prince of Argonia and a Dragovian woman; a father of another country and a mother of a world all of its own in the sky. How can I call myself Trodainian if I'm technically supposed to be in one of the thrones of Argonia, or training alongside the other Dragovians in case we ever have troubles, the most my strength will ever be used in combat against the Lord in his trials? Do I choose only one or the other, or is there a way for me to exist in both worlds? I don't even know if I truly <em>want</em> to exist in either one of those worlds more than I just want to <em>learn </em>about them." </p><p>Eight opened his eyes once again, looking down at his hands. Calloused, scarred palms, from holding both his boomerang and his sword in battles, stared back up at him. </p><p>"And what if I wanted to be all three? If two can be done, can three? Or am I destined to have to sacrifice one for the other?" </p><p>Trode was silent for a long while. So long, in fact, that Eight was a bit worried that he had, indeed, offended the King with his confessions, the only thing negating that thought being that he wasn't fuming at the ears. Finally, though, the King eased his worries, if only replacing it with confusion. </p><p>"Your talk with both the Lord of the Dragovians and Chen Mui left you just as confused and with as many questions, if not more, as you had beforehand; if you recall, just before that dastardly Dhoulmagus came to our Court, you had suddenly been questioning your place in our guard due to a dream you had." He reminded the hero, making Eight nod in agreement. He did remember that, about a week before he had gone on his journey, he had had a dream of himself in a home he didn't recognize at the time, yet the very sight of it in his dream had made his chest hurt so much in reality that it caused him to sob himself awake. </p><p>"I had worried so, if I may admit; I worried then, and I worried after our leaving the Sanctuary. I feared that the story of your birth would only make you doubt yourself, and now that it seems I am correct, I can only assure you that you will alway have a place in Trodain, no matter what path you take. </p><p>"Mind you, my boy, I would not be <em>happy</em> should you choose Argonia or the Sanctuary over my kingdom due to all we have done for and gone through with you," Trode added on, "but I would nonetheless <em>understand</em> any choice you make. I would even help my darling Medea and the others to do the same, should they not from the beginning; I will <em>never</em> let anyone speak ill of your good name, no matter who they be. You have proven yourself capable of any challenge presented to you, no matter when or how it came to you. If you feel that your heart is elsewhere in this world, then I pray to the Goddess that you listen to your heart and go there with haste. You've been questioning things about yourself all this time I have known you, I would rather face Rhapthorne <em>myself</em> than deny you the understanding you deserve, should you feel so sure about something. No matter where your path leads you, you <em>will</em> have the support of myself and Trodain as a whole at your back, ready to assist you in all troubles that arise."</p><p>Trode sighed once more, sitting back in his chair. He murmured to himself for a second, seemingly thinking aloud. Eight could only repay the King's patience with his own. </p><p>"However, since you are feeling so unsure, I want to advise you on what <em>can</em> be done."</p><p>Eight blinked in surprise, raising an eyebrow. </p><p>"What do you have in mind, Granddad?" He asked him, a side of his lips quirking upwards for a moment. Of all of his friends, Yangus had always referred to King Trode as "granddad," something that had annoyed the man to no end until just after things had calmed in their world. Now, the man merely grinned at the title, shaking his head with a small laugh. </p><p>"Let us take a trip to Argonia, just you and I. We will speak to your uncle, King Clavius; you told him of your heritage to save my Medea none too long ago, and he had the good graces to call off the wedding that our kingdoms had sworn so many years past. I spoke with the man at great length the night you revealed this to him, and he told me that he would be honoured to answer any questions you may have regarding your father - Goddess grace her son Eltrio, his brother - or in reference to you and that kingdom. We will go with haste, if only to put your mind at ease in one regard."</p><p>"Are you- are you sure we can just <em>go</em>? I know Clavius is still King, but Charmles was less than happy to realize we were related… Especially since Uncle Clavius revealed to <em>everyone</em> within Savella Cathedral that he had used us to cheat at the Argon Initiation, even if most Argonians don't like Charmles themselves, I'm sure they aren't sure what to think of another heir to the throne…" </p><p>Eight shifted in his seat, the very idea making him nervous, but Trode waved his worries aside, hopping down from his stool. </p><p>"All water under the bridge, my boy. I assure you, King Clavius is aware that you have concerns, and he has made clear to me that he will answer them. You must give no matter to what others think; I assure you, my boy, if we are looked at by the citizens of Argonia, it will all be due to my <em>dazzling</em> looks." </p><p>Trode winked at Eight as he said this, the action nearly making him choke on a held-in chuckle. Trode smiled at him once again, reaching over to pat Eight's arm. </p><p>"I know you will continue to for some time, but I assure you, you have nothing to worry about, my boy," Trode finished out, moving away from the hero. </p><p>"You are this world's hero, and even if the world's citizens turn their backs on you, the world itself will never do so.</p><p>"We will leave for Argonia in the morning. Finish your shift early, and alert the Head of the Royal Stables that we will require two horses for the journey. I will alert the Minister that we will be gone for a few days. We can gather what all else we need just before we leave; are my orders clear, Head of Trodain Castle Guards, Eight?" </p><p>Eight immediately stood, hesitating for only a second before he returned the King's smile - however small it was in comparison - with a nod. </p><p>"Yes, King Trode. They will be carried out at once." </p><p>The two bowed to one another. When Eight straightened back up, Trode was looking at him with the same fondness he looked at his daughter, Medea. </p><p>"Goodnight, Eight, my boy. May the Goddess grant you peaceful dreams."</p><p>"To you as well, Granddad."</p><p>The King left the guards-quarters, now empty save Eight still standing where he had stood. It didn't feel so empty now, however; the lack of others within the room wasn't so oppressive, as it had been before the conversation had started. </p><p>The world's hero made his way to his bed, reaching out for his weapons. He clipped his boomerang to the left of his hip, his sword falling into its sheath on his right. </p><p>Eight was still unsure of his place within this world; but for tonight, at least, he was still a Trodainian. As he had always considered himself to be. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this first chap !!! I kinda see Trode as bein who Eight would consider his father / father figure, given he doesnt have anyone else. Trode sees him (and the others) as his children as well, tho he'd never say so aloud, and thus he has a soft spot for them all. He supports them all in his own little way, tho it's for sure unconditionally.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Doubt of a(n Argonian) Prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eight and King Trode make their way to Argonia, musing about a manner of things (take Eight's growth into young adulthood, for example) before meeting with King Clavius. There, in front of the King, Eight wonders how he can even be a prince of a place if he doesn't know if his father even wanted to be king. </p><p>Not that he's sure he wants to be prince, anyway. He just wants to know if he can be Argonian.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 2 is finally here ! It feels like,,,,, awhile has passed, tho it's rlly been like. A week or smth. Whats time honestly</p><p>This is a LONG chapter it looks like (on my phone it does, at least) soooooo i will ATTEMPT to not let the chaps get this long again XD im not one for long chaps if it's not a long story. Ah well, whats here is here</p><p>Also, i add in a LOT of my own personal headcanons here; theyre rlly more of a means to fill in spaces left by the game (spaces i THINK the game left, not like i remember tbh), tho they are for the most part hcs i hold for the game as a whole, and i created them on the fly, so maybe as i reread to edit this one day theyll be a lil different. Who knows, i change words around a lot even w/o lookin to, so :p Theyre explained to the best of my ability tho, so hopefully they arent confusin !! :D theres also a noncanon character or two, but theyre mostly in the past</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, were you thinking we would go on foot, or by Zoom or chimera wing?"</p><p>Eight was shielding his eyes from the early morning sun, looking around the courtyard as King Trode walked up behind him, looking bright eyed as ever. </p><p>(It was still somewhat shocking, though, how Trode had turned into a morning person; before being cursed into looking like a monster by Dhoulmagus, the King had never been one at all for the early hours. Many things had changed over that journey, not just for Eight.)</p><p>"Why, we'll be going by carriage, of course." Trode answered, laughing a bit. "At least, after you Zoom us close enough to Argonia. I'm getting on in my old age, my boy, I can't handle going so far on foot any longer! I've not you and the other's adventurous spirits.</p><p>"It is also, however, why I asked you to call for the Head of the stables to prepare two horses last night; <em>some</em>one has to pull the wagon."</p><p>Eight shrugged, glancing over to the man with a smile. "Makes sense enough to me."</p><p>Trode smiled back, and the pair made their way over to where the carriage was just then being pulled through to, the horse-led vehicle stopping just in front of them. Throwing their bags of both clothing and supplies into the wagon, Trode hopping on the bench in front (the two had grown so used to a horse-drawn wagon to the point where they took one almost everywhere now, even though Trode chose to refer to them as a carriage), Eight placed his hand on one of the horses flanks, petting it gently before he turned and smiled to the guards attending. </p><p>"Keep Trodain safe while we're gone. We'll return unharmed, I promise that." He ordered his men, nodding to them as they bowed and agreed. </p><p>"Should my precious Medea return, tell her I love her and will be back soon~!" Trode added in, the guards and Eight grinning as they agreed to this also, before stepping back a ways. Pulling out his sword, Eight raised it above his head, chanting the Zoom spell (which would take him and his companions anywhere he had visited in the world so long as they were touching him in some way) to take them straight to Baccarat. The casino town was a quarter of the day's trek to Argonia at the least, a third of the day at most, so Eight didn't mind the small excursion. Besides which, Trode wouldn't have wanted a carriage, if he didn't want a small journey on the way there. Jumping on besides Trode, the two took off again, Eight grabbing hold of the reigns as the carriage began to move. </p><p>"I can guess you want to talk about something before we arrive there, Grandad?" Eight began the conversation, deciding that prodding gently would be his best bet. Trode was looking around, smiling in nostalgia of the time he had come through here with Eight and his companions. </p><p>"Not necessarily, my boy," the King admitted, a sigh leaving him, "I just like to have my small adventures now and then. However I can take them is how I will." </p><p>Eight hummed in agreement, eye catching on something in his peripheral vision as they came over a small hill. A small mountain in the distance, the top of the altar sitting on it just visible for a moment. The sight of it made his heart ache, the pain feeling like it came from deep within his chest. Ironically enough, though, it made his chest feel all the more hollow. </p><p><em>Grandpa Munchie, I hope you're doing okay up there.</em> He thought to himself, forcing his eyes to look away and ahead of them. For one, he had to keep an eye out for monsters (though with his skills and how much he had bulked up over this past year, none of them would even be much of a match for him, on this continent), and for two, it just wouldn't do well if he didn't mind the road whilst he drove. Distracted driving was almost as bad as drunk driving! </p><p>(Red would surely have called him a goody-two-shoes for that. Yangus would have laughed but gotten offended on behalf of the hero, and Jessica and Morrie would have laughed as well. Angelo would either have given some small story on all the times he had driven a carriage back to Maella Abbey while he was drunk, or recalled the times his older half brother, Marcello, had chastised him with that very same statement after he had done such things. That definitely would have had everyone laughing. </p><p>Eight's thoughts made him feel all the more hollow. He missed his companions, he was sure of that.)</p><p>"My boy, you're lost in thought, again. What's on your mind?" </p><p>Trode's question brought Eight back to reality, and he shook his head as he straightened on the bench, trying to lift his own spirits; at least artificially, for the time being. He couldn't go see his uncle sulking, after all. </p><p>"Just thinking of the others. All the times we roamed around and just… Had ourselves the time of our lives."</p><p>"Really? I was recalling those very same times. Perhaps my thoughts are contagious." Trode laughed, and Eight's lips rose a little for a moment. The action wasn't missed by the King, but he made no comment of it, instead choosing to continue on.</p><p>"Though admittedly, I was also remembering times a bit earlier than that; times in which each of us were younger, you in particular."</p><p>"Me? Why me?"</p><p>"You speak so much more than you did even when we started our journey to defeat <em>Dhoulmagus</em>, my boy." Trode recalled, looking up to the sky. Just above them, two birds - hawks, it looked like - flew steadily, as if following them. </p><p>"When you first came to Trodain Castle - after you woke up from your sickness, of course - you were silent as a mouse; though perhaps that would be a terrible comparison, since little Munchie made more noise than you, at the time! It took two years for you to do more than nod at us, and that silence was broken only when you lost your temper at one of the old guards! My, that was a day, I remember."</p><p>"Lord Tas was <em>rude</em>," Eight interjected, knowing which day Trode spoke of with annoyance. "I nearly broke my hand that day, sparring with him, and he had the nerve to say I wasn't performing well. Maybe if my hand didn't <em>hurt</em>, I would've done better!"</p><p>"Tas was a hard one," Trode nodded, "and certainly in his training regimen was he a cruel one, but at least his lessons didn't go to waste. You took his training to heart, even if you celebrated the day he finally retired. </p><p>"Nonetheless, that day you broke your silence, Medea was over the moon. She cried with pure joy all night, praying and thanking the Goddess for just as long that you had finally spoken. She had been so afraid that you would never let your true feelings be known by others, since you only ever responded with a nod or shake of the head - before you finally caught on to sign language and writing - that her emotions just overwhelmed her. If you recall the feast we had the day after, it was for that very reason."</p><p>Eight raised an eyebrow, looking down at Trode incredulously. "Really? All because I talked? I didn't feel like it was that big of a deal at all, I just finally trusted you guys enough. I had realized by then that I wasn't in an environment that was unsafe for me, even back then, when I didn't know I'd been thrown off a cliffside. I had actually spoken to Medea and some of the other guards for the first time earlier before that moment with Lord Tas. Guess everyone only remembered that outburst, though. Besides that, however, it took me awhile to speak with everyone else, if you recall. Like Angelo, Red and them. The only one I took to talking to pretty soon after meeting them was Yangus, and that was more because you two didn't get along, in the beginning."</p><p>"I do indeed, my boy. He was a right mean one when we first met; he only listened to <em>you</em> because he took you as his saviour! Honestly, he would've most likely found his way off that bridge himself." Trode sighed, shaking his head. "Not that your actions weren't heroic," he added quickly, "but really, he was a bit over-the-top in his reactions. Nonetheless, the rest of your words are true, and admittedly, I expected such from you. I was a bit worried you weren't ever going to talk to some of them at all! The outburst in the castle <em>was</em> something unexpected, however, and many of the guards had been called for a situation outside the kingdom before they were able to tell many of us in the upper brass, so forgive us for having that at the forefront of our memory of the day. </p><p>"But that trust was the very thing we celebrated for, my boy. It was clear to us all that you finally, after years, had trust in us, that we were not your enemies, that we all were overjoyed. Tas himself may have not appreciated your performance with the sword, but he appreciated your attitude! No guard, low rank or otherwise, had ever gone against him the way you did. You weren't his favourite, but you certainly had a great modicum of his respect."</p><p>Trode stopped for a moment to reach back and grab a canteen of water, taking a generous sip before setting it back where he had grabbed it. </p><p>"Also, don't think I missed that - how do you children say? - <em>diss</em> to the Dragovian elders' decision to cast you from the Sanctuary just then." Trode noted, the understanding yet unsatisfied tone of his voice causing Eight to chuckle. No matter if Trode didn't appreciate his continuous disdain for the situation of his past, it wasn't like Eight would ever outright disrespect the Dragovian elders; not <em>too</em> much, and never to their <em>faces</em>, at the least. </p><p>"In any case, I like to compare those I have met to who they were when I first had the chance to make their acquaintance; of all of you that I have come to care for, I am astounded by how much you have changed the most. Perhaps I am biased for it, but watching you grow into the young man I'm currently speaking to has been a journey in and of itself."</p><p>Eight pulled on the reigns a bit, slowing the horses down so he could reach over and feel at Trode's forehead. The action stunned the King. </p><p>"You feeling okay there, King Trode?" Eight asked seriously, though the concern in his voice was meant to be a tease. "It's not like you to be so heartfelt." </p><p>"Why, of all the-! You get your hand off me, boy!" The King snapped at him, waving Eight's hand off his head and smoothing out his hair. The action made Eight laugh, pulling back only to hold onto his stomach as he doubled over. </p><p>"I <em>try</em> to have a nice conversation, yet I am met with <em>this</em>! Of all the people being <em>rude</em>!" Trode was still going on, steam practically coming out of his ears. Eight shakingly straightened back up, holding his hands up placatingly as he tried to stop laughing. </p><p>"Okay, okay! I was only teasing you, Grandad, I promise!" Eight assured him, giving the reigns a small crack to get the horses going faster again. They were just now crossing the bridge that connected the forests and grass of Argonia's country to the desert and sand of Baccarat and the Dragovian Altar's country, so there was only a bit of a ways to go now; little less than an hour, should things go smoothly and the horses only need one rest. </p><p>"I would hope you were!" Trode huffed still, harrumphing as he crossed his arms, looking away from the hero. "My, I never thought my own <em>so</em>- I mean, my own <em>sponsored</em> guard would be so <em>cruel</em>." </p><p>Eight knew what Trode had been about to say before he stopped himself, but he also knew that Trode would rarely allow himself to be so heartfelt that he admitted what he had hesitated to say, so he made no comment of it, only shrugging at the man with a lopsided smile, the two knowing neither of them was too serious. After a final huff and a deep breath, Trode began to speak once more. </p><p>"I will admit this once, my boy, but when Medea's mother and I, Goddess bless my great Queen, found that we would be having a child, I had prayed for a boy. I prayed all nine months, up until the very hour she went into labour. I greeted my precious Medea with the same amount of love and care I would have if she would have been born a son, but the realization of her being born a daughter came as a shock to me. My family hadn't had a daughter in almost three generations, however, so I took my Medea as a blessing. She was how I knew that we would be part of something larger than Trodain."</p><p>"It's no wonder, then, that you've always been so protective of her," Eight thought aloud, tapping at his chin. "The first daughter in that long to the Trodainian line is practically a given that she would be protected all her life."</p><p>There was a feeling of something clicking in his mind, and Eight audibly gasped, turning to King Trode in shock. "Hang about, that must mean that you thought that your and Uncle Clavius's promise would never have any weight to it! That doesn't make sense, wasn't Medea's grandmother one of the ones who inspired that?!"</p><p>"Indeed, my boy," Trode nodded, spreading his hands. "However, Medea's grandmother was a widow; she was an aristocrat that the King of Trodain at that time, my father, had married, her Queenhood having been given to her by marriage. The King of Trodain died, however, three years before the King of Argonia at that time found himself in love with my mother. Trodain Kingdom has never had much issue with royalty being married into the throne, but Argonia does, so far as I know, and it was one of the many reasons why the two could not be married. </p><p>"As my mother and father's only child, I truly was blessed with Medea's birth, but I also unknowingly cursed my dear princess. As the first daughter of Trodain's royal line in the three generations in which there were none of 'true' royalty, it was a given that she be married to Charmles. However, because you came along and it was revealed you were the lost heir to the throne of Argonia, and your being older than Charmles, the given promise was then passed to you, which you then voided by not marrying Medea. I would have loved such a union, since you are admittedly far more suited as being a partner to her, but Medea deserves to love whomever she wishes to, and she deserves to choose whom she will marry, kingdom to their name or not. I owe you a lifetime of gratitude, my boy, for the freedom you gave to my Medea." </p><p>Eight remained quiet. He was glad to hear such statements from Trode, especially in reference to Medea, but he couldn't find the words to express such feelings. Nor could he reveal the secrets Medea had admitted to him about who she had come to love more than the love she had harboured from childhood for Eight; that would be something she would tell her father, not Eight. </p><p>"But, even with you not marrying into my family, I must admit; I see you as such." Trode shockingly admitted, making Eight jump a bit on the bench. "I see all of you as my family; grandad or otherwise, I have come to care for you all. The journey we went on may have been rough between us all, at some times, but in the end, we all came out closer than we went in. You could argue it was purely the situation, but what with how the others reacted when my Medea was nearly married off to Charmles, not only coming along to protect her alongside you once again but <em>also</em> being prepared and willing to fight the Argonian and Savella Cathedral guards to help her escape before Clavius revealed that he was passing the marriage to you, I am confident that it was not." </p><p>Trode looked to Eight then, a proud look on his face. The intensity of it made Eight flush, not used to such words being heaped upon him like this. He couldn't remember the last time he had gone through even a half of this moment. </p><p>"No matter where you all are, or where you all choose to settle some day, I am proud of you all, my boy, and I say that from as personal a pride as I can. Forget the kingdom, and forget my title, if only for the moment, but <em>I</em>, Trode, am <em>proud</em> of each of you." </p><p>"Honest to Goddess, Grandad," Eight muttered, turning away as he pulled his infamous red bandana further down his head. "Where's all this coming from?" </p><p>Trode was silent for a brief moment, eventually smiling knowingly at him. </p><p>"I hate to see you children so down, my boy, and I've known you long enough to know just how deep this doubt of yours goes." He told him, patting Eight's arm. "And if I am the only one to bring you out of that doubt, even if only for now, I am willing to do so. It is the very reason we're making this trip, after all."</p><p>Eight held the King's gaze for a second before he sighed deeply, looking back at the road. He felt oddly exhausted, but the hollowness of his chest had filled just a bit. How long it would last, he had no clue, and he had no hope it would be long. </p><p>He was glad, however, that it was gone for even just this moment. </p><p>"I guess it is, isn't it." </p><p>There was nothing to be said after that, for the time being. </p><hr/><p>"Welcome to Argonia, intrepid travelers!</p><p>"Ah, hang about; forgive us, King Trode! We weren't aware you were coming!</p><p>"Hey, isn't that kid the one who his Majesty said was his nephew…?"</p><p>Eight could feel the flush rising to his cheeks at the whispered statement, but Trode cleared his throat, greeting the three guards. "Hello there, good guards! We're here to request counsel with King Clavius, nothing more. We'll be out of your hair by tomorrow at the latest." </p><p>"Of course, sir!" The first guard, who had opened the gate of the kingdom to them in the first place, bowed to Trode, turning to the two men at their back. "Go alert his Majesty that King Trode and his nephew, the hero Eight, have arrived! Take their horses and wagon to the stables at once!"</p><p>"Yes, sir!" The two carried out their orders, taking the horses' reigns from Eight's hands as they ran off. The first guard smiled after them before turning back to him and Trode. </p><p>"Right, then, I'll lead you two there, if you'll allow me." He stretched out an arm, pointing in the direction of Argonia Castle. "And, if I may ask, what brings you back to our humble kingdom, Eight? Looking for a new adventure, perhaps?"</p><p>"Something like that," the hero admitted, not wanting to go into too much detail. "Also just… Looking for some answers." </p><p>"Answers on your father, then? The King gave mention some time after it was announced that you may be here for such." The soldier nodded, beginning to walk along the cobblestone. Eight and Trode followed after him, keeping his pace. "I'm positive he'll be more than happy to answer any of your questions, so don't feel too worried that he'll refuse you! If there's anyone in this world his Majesty loves to speak of, it's Lord Eltrio, Goddess rest his soul; not that he'd ever make that outwardly noticeable, mind." </p><p>Eight had been about to ask the guard what he meant by such when the castle doors opened for them, the guard stepping off to the side with a bow. "Right then, your Majesties, I trust you to enter on your own. If nothing else, I know you know your way around, Lord Eight. You'll find his Majesty in the throne room, I'm sure." </p><p>The hero quite nearly cringed, shaking his head quickly as he sputtered, "Now wait, I'm not-"</p><p>"Come along then, my boy!" Trode called out, already heading inside the enormous structure. "There's no need to keep the King waiting." </p><p>"But I…" Eight tried, looking between Trode and the guard, who was standing at attention for him, in loss. Being called "Lord" was uncomfortable and just seemed outright weird to Eight, but if he tried to stay and fight this battle, Trode's understanding yet thin patience would be something he would have to deal with, which was a fight the brunette was <em>not</em> ever happy to deal with. With a defeated sigh, he all but ran after Trode, the large doors behind him closing just as Eight made it to his side. </p><p>"Well, Argonia Castle is certainly a sight for sore eyes!" Trode announced, looking around as he nodded and mumbled his appreciation. "Yes, yes, this place would have at least made a lovely home for my Medea, had the wedding gone through!</p><p>"A lovely home is less lovely when inhabited by a horrible partner, however." He added far more quietly, more whispering such a statement to Eight than flat-out saying it. At least over their journey, the Trodainian King had found a way to be a bit more humble and far less rude. He did, however, turn to Eight, a hesitant yet inquisitive look in his eyes. </p><p>"Could you imagine, having grown up and inheriting all this, my boy?" He asked carefully, but Eight simply looked away from him, gesturing to the stairs almost directly in front of them. </p><p>"The throne room is up these steps." Eight told him, purposefully ignoring the question as he led Trode on. The King took no offense, knowing the question would have been ignored from the get-go, and followed after. Turning to the right and then the left after some distance, Eight nodded to the guard that always stood outside the closed throne room and opened the doors himself, letting Trode in first as nerves truly settled into the pit of his stomach. </p><p>As they approached the King, Eight thought back to the first time they had met. They had needed something within his possession (a mirror, Eight couldn't remember the specifics of the mirror now, but he knew he and his companions had needed it to continue on in their quest) and to get it, Clavius had asked them to accompany his ill-mannered son, Charmles, who was also Eight's cousin, in the trial known as the Argon Initiation, in which every Argonian royal had to go through to receive the throne: obtaining an Argon Heart, only obtainable once one defeated an Argon Lizard. Eight and the others had been the ones to get the prince the largest Heart around, though the little brat had gone back to Argonia only to sell that one to a merchant in possession of an even bigger one, though Eight had the suspicion that that one was a fake. The King was well aware of the situation, but had decided to ignore it, since he was neither dead nor dying, and Charmles still had time to be taught a lesson. </p><p>When the party had first spoken to Clavius, however, he had seemed startled when he had his first look at Eight; the hero hadn't known anything of his past at the time, and had been quite startled by the reaction himself, but Clavius had excused it as nothing, and they had continued on in their business. Nonetheless, the King's hunch had been correct; he had recognized Eltrio in Eight at that time, but doubt had made him deny it. Only after the Dragovian Path had opened up for the party and allowed Eight's animal companion, Munchie, to reveal himself as his grandfather Chen Mui and pass on the Argon Ring his Argonian father had given his Dragovian mother to Eight, which he then showed to the King at the Lord High Priest's Residence above Savella Cathedral, did Clavius believe him and his lineage. It had been what had put a halt to Medea and Charmles' marriage, thank the Goddess. </p><p>"King Trode of Trodain," Clavius' voice pulled Eight from his thoughts - often it was that he got lost in them, the hero had noticed - as he greeted his guests, his head bowing to the King before looking to the other. "And my own nephew Eight, also of Trodain. What brings you to the kingdom?"</p><p><em>The</em> kingdom. Not <em>my</em> kingdom. The choice of words had not missed Eight's ears. Nonetheless, Trode bowed, Eight doing the same, and began to explain. </p><p>"King Clavius, your acceptance of the news that the heir to your country's throne possibly not being your son was admirable and greatly appreciated by us all, but it has confused the very one who that right has been given," Trode gestured to Eight, who was fighting the urge to flush and puke at the same time. "Eight here, my own castle guard and your nephew, has found himself in a bit of an identity crisis; you took the news well, and he took the news less so. Since word got out, he's been silently questioning where his place in this world is, and I, as no one to him but the King he has sworn to protect, can only help and assure him that he has place in Trodain, should he so choose to stay. We have come here to you to see if you can offer any guidance on his predicament; if only to say yay or nay, I believe you can give just a little help to my boy here." </p><p>"To say you are no one but a king in his eyes is an understatement bordering on a lie," Clavius muttered after a moment of silence, the smallest shake of his head having been done when the statement was said, but he continued on with a raised eyebrow, "but I don't believe I understand how I can be of assistance. The boy is the son of a <em>late</em> prince, yes, but his blood is royal. I will give my throne up with no small fight, despite my doubts that he would ever try, but if he truly chose to, I cannot give much complaint. Eltrio was my elder brother, and Eight is the older of the two sons, so in all rights, I cannot find much reason to complain in the first place. What is it you're truly after here?" </p><p>"Well, I'm sure-" Trode had begun to answer, but Eight had begun at the same time, successfully interrupting him. </p><p>"Tell me about my father." </p><p>It took several seconds for his statement to register. </p><p>"What could I tell you that would make your decision any clearer, my nephew?" Clavius challenged him, though his tone made it clear that it was light. Eight had always found that interesting about the Argonian; he was a man of challenge, and a man who liked those around him to be challenged as well. To get an answer from him on a matter, the one asking something of him had to prove why they deserved it, just as his son had to prove that to take the throne successfully, he had to get rid of his fear and disgust of Argon Lizards and obtain an Argon Heart. </p><p>Eight had been the one to complete that trial, and he hadn't even known it was his trial to undertake. </p><p>…Now that he thinks of it as such, perhaps Clavius had planned it that way all along. </p><p>"My father, Eltrio… Grandpa Munchie didn't speak of him too much, but I know it's because he knew next to nothing about him besides where he was from and who he was. The people of Argonia have mentioned him, but only briefly, choosing to have kept much of the information on him when I was only passing through."</p><p>Eight closed his eyes tightly, taking a deep breath. It was now or never. He wanted to get closer to some sort of decision, to get closer to knowing who he was. He couldn't do that without knowing who he had come from. </p><p>Gripping the strap that kept his sword slung across his back, Eight opened his eyes and looked at Clavius head-on, determined to prove he deserved an answer. </p><p>"It's well and great that Eltrio was loved by Argonia, but did <em>he</em> love <em>Argonia</em>?" He asked. "What was his relationship with this country? I don't want to take the throne just because I'm his son; I want to earn it, to make sure I'm earning a throne my father would've even cared for me to have. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I took it when he didn't even want to be here. If he didn't love this country, or care for his duties, then perhaps that's why I'm so hesitant to accept that I have a place here as well. Still then, I can't find that I can say with confidence that I belong in Trodain, either; if my heart is neither here nor there, then surely it would be in the Dragovian Sanctuary. Yet even then, my place there was of debate since my birth, and the only reason they have reconsidered their decision is because I restored the Lord of the Dragovians' mind to what it was before he tried to become a full dragon. I have so much to factor in when I consider where my heart is, yet I can't even consider any of these locations because of all that I have unanswered still. To even <em>begin</em> to understand what all surrounds me, I have to ask those who were involved, yet because my parents are dead, I have no choice but to go to the next closest ones; King Trode, my uncle, and my grandpa and the Dragovian Lord.</p><p>"So please, Uncle Clavius; tell me about my father, your brother, Eltrio."</p><p>The King of Argonia gave Eight a small smile, sitting back in his throne as he scratched at his chin. Then, he sighed, spreading his hands as he began to speak. </p><p>"My brother <em>cared</em> for this country," he stated, "and <em>loved</em> the people. I have no doubt that, had he been the one in my place, you would be the one who was betrothed to Medea to begin with, as I'm sure has been mentioned. He was interested in doing what was best for the people, and in keeping that promise of our parents, but his heart…"</p><p>Clavius sighed once again, slumping over slightly. "His heart was never <em>here</em>, really. He was always traveling, taking every opportunity he could when foreign powers called to go to their towns and villages. The man had a traveller's heart, and I had always thought that he would marry <em>out</em> of Argonia, not having one marry <em>in</em>. I never realized how literal that would be, however! His love for your mother was so important to him, he prepared all night to get ready for the journey up the Dragovian Path; not that I knew that's what it was called at the time, mind you. I hadn't known Xia was a Dragovian until that night in the Lord High Priest's residence, when you told me of such. It gave me the answer to the almost two decade question I'd had, however, since I hadn't gotten a true one from him. The night my brother left, I had to accept that he would never be back again. It was not only his chance of a lifetime to be away from his royal duties, but it was also an attempt to get the love of his life back. After two weeks came and went, I announced that he had gone on to live with the one he loved, and I was trialed and crowned king less than a month later."</p><p>The King sat up again then, and Eight took the time to process what had been told to him. As much as it relieved him slightly that the good things the Argonians had said about his father seemed to be true for the most part (and now it wasn't so much a wonder as to where Eight had gotten his adventurous streak), but hearing that didn't do much to solidify that he was meant to be in Argonia. If anything, that made him feel like he was meant to be here even <em>less</em>. As much as that made the decision easier, it did hurt just a bit, to know that his father had left his people. He was thankful to the man for contributing to his birth and allowing him to come into this world, and perhaps it was only his time as a castle guard speaking, but the idea that he had left the entire country like that… </p><p>He must have pulled a face that conveyed his thoughts, because Clavius chuckled, gesturing to the Argon Ring that was sitting on Eight's left ring finger; the same ring his Dragovian mother had received from his Argonian father. </p><p>"My brother, your father, Eltrio, would be proud to see how you've grown, Eight." He told the hero, interlocking his fingers so that his own Argon Ring was glinting in the light. "He would have been proud to raise you in Argonia, no matter his adventurous soul. </p><p>"And my nephew, I must admit that, had you been left here, I would have been proud to have raised you as my own as well." He continued on. "I had a suspicion of who you were the moment you stepped foot in front of me, I made it obvious. The fact of the matter is, the day you completed the Argon Initiation, I was thinking of ways to reveal the truth to you myself; Charmles is my son, and I love him dearly, but that foolish boy is not fit to receive my throne. <em>You</em>, on the other hand, proved your worth even <em>before</em> you saved the entire world from despair. What was taken from you was given back before you had even realized."</p><p>"It may not be my place to, but I don't believe I follow you, Clavius," Trode cut in, an odd look on his face. "What are you saying to my boy here?"</p><p>Clavius took a minute to look between the two men, eyes going back and forth before they settled on Eight as he stood, spreading his arms. </p><p>"If Eight wants the throne of Argonia and its Castle, he is more than welcome to it. The boy, the lost prince, has proven his worth in our family's trial and received his own Argon Heart. </p><p>"But, should he not want this kingdom and its castle," he noted, wagging a finger in Eight's direction, "then he will <em>still</em> be welcome here! No matter if I am a king tomorrow, this boy will be every bit of my blood a decade from now! As an Argonian man to the bone, born to an Argonian family, I have every right to say that his presence is allowed within this kingdom! As I am king today, I will make it <em>law</em>, if I must! He questions if he's meant to be here? Who in the Goddess's name am I to tell him otherwise?! He is my nephew, and so long as I am Argonian, then so is he." </p><p>Clavius stepped down from where his throne was raised just so, coming to Eight to plant both of his hands on his shoulders. The young man had to fight the urge to jump; what with the dramatics of the situation and the sudden volume, he was a bit on edge, though he had no reason to be. </p><p>"What I mean, my nephew," he spoke directly to Eight now, "is that you will <em>always</em> have a place in Argonia. Whether it be on this throne or simply within these kingdom walls, I will <em>personally</em> make sure that you have a place here. I do not speak to you as only a king when I say this, I say this as your uncle."</p><p>"I…" Eight stammered, voice dying in his throat. What could he say? What could he say to convey what he felt, at such an abrupt announcement? Had Clavius always felt this way? He had seemed so angry at first, the night Eight had revealed his lineage (though that also could have been due to the stress of the wedding, Eight realized…). </p><p>"I will admit, however," Clavius still went on, smoothing out Eight's sleeves now. "Your father would not have wanted you here." </p><p>The earth could have opened up then and swallowed him whole, yet that would not even begin to describe how crestfallen Eight felt in that moment. His heart sank well past his boots, a feeling of cold dread encasing his heart. "What do you mean… By that?" </p><p>Clavius still clapped his shoulder, looking unruffled. In fact, he even grinned; the cheek of it! What did he mean in telling Eight this?!</p><p>"What I mean is that your father would have wanted you to be elsewhere, should your heart be there as well." He explained. "His heart yearned for Xia, and it led him almost to the Dragovian Sanctuary; his own physical strength is all that failed him in fulfilling that. But, you are stronger than him, and possibly stronger than any person in this world, and I'm sure he knows that, even in the afterlife. So be sure, my nephew, of where your heart yearns;</p><p>"For as his heart yearned for his love, yours yearns for your place. And until you find it, your father would not want you here. Not until you were confident in saying that you are meant to be."</p><p>As confusing as such words were, Trode was nodding along with Clavius, looking to Eight with determination. "He is right, my boy," he told him, giving Eight his own reassuring smile. "Until you can say you for sure wish to be in one place, how could you stay there? If there's anything on our quest for Rhapthorne proved about any of us, it is that you were born with an adventurous and traveling soul; we even found such out within my precious Medea, who set out on her own journey across the world after she found that her heart yearned to see it. Why, it's why we've come here; your heart is unsure of whether you should remain in Trodain, or if you should explore your other options. </p><p>"So, my boy, I have a new order for you: We will find out where your heart yearns for!" Trode ordered firmly, raising his fist. "We will go to each place that is connected to your birth and see what the people there have to say! We have already found out what Argonia and Trodain have for you, so we have none other than the Dragovian Sanctuary to go! We'll see what the Lord of the Dragovians and Chen Mui have to say, should there be anything we haven't already heard."</p><p>"But, Grandad, are you sure about this?" Eight asked, turning to face him. "Grandpa Munchie, I think we all know how he feels, but the Lord as well… I've finished most of the Dragovian Trials, but I'm not sure he would be willing to speak on such a topic. He was so hesitant before, back when we first restored his mind…"</p><p>"We'll find a way to learn his opinion," King Clavius assured, again clapping Eight on the shoulder. "As your uncle, I find it my duty to accompany you on this quest of self discovery; seeing as how you've roped me into it as well, I feel it is my right. Besides, your grandfather may be able to shed some light on your mother for me; I met Xia only once, and while I can see why my brother threw everything away from her, I've never known who she is- or, was, rather. The least I can do is learn who she was, as to properly pay my respects to her."</p><p>Eight looked between the two men; what else was he to do? He had already been thinking that he would go to the Sanctuary, his worry for his grandfather simply increasing now that he was so close to it, but to go and interrupt whatever it was that he was doing… The thought was one Eight didn't like. </p><p><em>"Oi, babe! Quit yer thinkin' so loud!" </em>Red had once told him, the memory coming to the forefront of his mind, for some reason. She'd always referred to Eight as babe since she'd joined the party, and she had once explained that it was because he seemed so much like a child to her; only able to do most things after he was told. It was the life of a young castle guard, was all.<em> "All that blowin' on yer circuits ain't never gonna do you no good. Ain't never gonna do any of us no good, neither, when ya do it at night or every time yer faced wiv a decision. Ya gotta let loose every now and again, be impulsive; battles ain't won with strategy and strength alone, babe. Ya gotta use instincts. It's what makes ya a good leader, too." </em></p><p><em>"Use my instincts," huh…</em> Eight repeated in his mind, mulling over the memory. <em>What are my instincts even telling me? </em></p><p>None one could answer that but him. And by the Goddess, all he wanted was some answers. </p><p>He couldn't, <em>wouldn't</em>, get them if he gave up now. </p><p>Eight looked up from where his gaze had fallen to the throne's seat, meeting the two kings' eyes as he nodded. He wasn't interested in the throne, not now. Maybe in the future, for who knew what it held. </p><p>The immediate future, at least, seemed like it may provide some more insight.</p><p>"Alright then," he agreed, making sure at the last moment to bow to Trode, remembering he had been 'ordered'. "As you wish, your Majesty. We'll set out to find what I yearn for… Tomorrow?" </p><p>"Excellent!" King Clavius exclaimed, throwing his arm around Eight and setting a hand on Trode's shoulder. "I'll have the Chancellor look over things while we're gone; even if only for a day or so, Charmles is not fit to do so. I honestly wonder about my boy." </p><p>The King shook his head and sighed, leading the two men out of the throne room. "Nonetheless, we'll have a banquet to celebrate your safe arrival in Argonia; if not for a prince, then for a nephew, who just so happens to be a castle guard doing his job in protecting his King." He continued on, giving Eight a wink. "Preparations will be made later on; for now, we feast!"</p><p>Trode was all too happy about the prospect of such, proclaiming his joy at the idea as he ran for the stairs, looking to get a first-row seat to the banquet, despite it being put on for he and Eight. Eight and Clavius could only laugh at his actions, the two family members strolling down at their own pace as Clavius began to tell Eight of some embarrassing baby stories of Eltrio's. </p><p>As Eight sat at the banquet table, mind racing with what was going on around him - the people cooking and bringing food in, the people speaking and thanking him for saving the world, the way Charmles and Trode bickered over Clavius' stories - and causing him to just lean back in his seat and try to take it all in the best he could. </p><p>This would have been what he would have grown up with, had he been born in Argonia. Had he been able to inherit the kingdom his father was supposed to take over. </p><p>Eight was a bit shaken by the thought, but he was comforted by the idea that even a decade from now, he would, at the least, still be able to claim that he had Argonia in his blood. An Argonian hero to the bone, simply raised by Trodain. </p><p>He quite liked that description for himself. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If there's any questions abt anythin here, pls dont hesitate to ask me ! I'll happily answer any whenever i see them !!!! (And sorry for the long beginning notes lol)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Doubt of a Dragovian [Pt.1]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eight, King Trode, and King Clavius have made their way to the Dragovian Sanctuary, thanks to Eight's lucky Zoom spell. Now all Eight needs is permission (or rather, acceptance) from a Dragovian or two to allow the two kings into the Sanctuary. </p><p>(Just as well, Eight has something of a "religious" experience; in all reality, it's just him feeling close to his mother.)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WOWIE it's been a long time since I updated this, huh ? oopsie,,,, to summarize some things, for anyone curious (and if you aren't, feel free to skip much of this note):<br/>* big ol family fight that results in me (and mom, sister, and grandma) needin a new place<br/>* we stayed w a family member until we could find a place, but my grandma and I got covid while we were there bc of another family member<br/>* during all this, I have fuckin college still, summer semester I &amp; II, along with moving shit from house A to house B (and eventually our now apartment)<br/>so.... all in all, things have been hectic !!!!</p><p>i DID put out other fics of mine (writing has always been an outlet for me, whether what i'm writing be a vent fic or not) that were new bc they were easier to write out for, but at some point during all this i ended up addin to the original draft of chap 3 !! it was originally going to include the talk w Chen Mui, the other Dragovian elders and the Dragovian Lord as well, but to try to get back into this fic, I'm just gonna post what I have !! Eight at least still talks to SOME Dragovians, lol</p><p>each new name for npcs came from behindthename.com btw ! jic anyone gets curious ; again, i always add little hints to my own personal headcanons in my fics (I try to, anyway), so thats why i felt it necessary to give them recorded names ! besides just them being relevant to the story for more than a sentence or two, ofc</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What do you <em> mean </em>we will have to wait outside of the Sanctuary?!"</p><p>Eight held in the urge to sigh, instead deciding to hold his hands up to Trode placatingly. </p><p>"It's just for the moment, Grandad. I want to see if they'll even allow you two inside before we try and go talk to the Lord and Grandpa Munchie." He explained once again, gesturing to the very Sanctuary just at his back. Eight had Zoomed them straight there instead of trying to go up the Dragovian Path leading to it; while Eight was confident in his skills on his own, Trode had not come through the Path with the Eight and others their first times around, and King Clavius had never done so either, so he hadn't wanted them to get distracted by anything, nor have something terrible happen to them. It was easier to just get there immediately. </p><p>-That <em> had</em>, however, put the pressure on Eight to figure out what the hell to <em> do </em> with the two kings before they actually <em> met </em>with his grandfather and the Lord. </p><p>(Eight was <em> not </em> one to think ahead often, and he had proven that to himself once again. If Jessica were here, she would have told him to think this through the night before. Red would have <em> helped </em>him think this through the night before. </p><p>Eight dearly missed his friends right then, but he pushed the thoughts from his mind, as much as he did not want to. He had other things to do.)</p><p>King Clavius sensed Eight's thinning patience, and he set a hand on Trode's shoulder, speaking calmly to him. </p><p>"Think of it, Trode, as this: the Dragovians have only accepted Eight and his friends because they helped to restore the mind of their Lord. We have <em> not </em>done so, and what's more, we are humans, the very people that the Dragovians have been hesitant to accept since old times. It is better we wait here, near the entrance, for their approval to enter than it is for us to just waltz on in. It won't be as if you will be alone, either; I know our kingdoms have had their sour times, but I hold no ill will towards you. I can be of good company." </p><p>"Your company is not what I doubt," Trode quipped, but he shook his head, putting his hands behind his back as he reigned his irritation in. "But, you are right, Clavius, so I <em> suppose </em>I can wait.</p><p>"But do be mindful, my boy," Trode added on, voice now taking on a note of worry. "Are you sure you can ask for our approval on your own? You're nervous, I can tell, so don't feel bad if you clam up or stutter a bit. Remember to breathe!"</p><p>Hesitating for a moment as he took in the sudden switch in mood, Eight gave the Trodainian an appreciative smile, turning towards the threshold of the Sanctuary. </p><p>"Don't worry, Grandad, I can do this. I'm really only nervous for what Grandpa and the Lord can tell me, not anyone else." He assured the man, beginning to walk away before Clavius, as well, called out to him.</p><p>"Do not let such confidence get to your head, my nephew," he warned, making a halt motion in the air when Eight turned to him. "Trust in Trode; take a deep breath, continue to breathe, and <em> then </em>go on."</p><p>Their words were meant as encouragement, Eight realized. The two kings were each giving him encouragement, in their own way, for what was coming to him. The realization quite almost made the hero tear up, but he quickly wiped at his eyes as he turned back to the Sanctuary, heeding their words and taking a deep breath before he actually crossed into the Sanctuary. </p><p>As most of the times before that Eight had come to the homeland of the Dragovians - his <em> own </em> birthplace, at that - the Sanctuary was mostly void of people outside, save for two Dragovians that Eight normally saw each time; a young woman, near the small pool of a waterfall in the far left corner of the Sanctuary that the hero had never found the source of, and a young man, walking up behind her. They were speaking in hushed tones by the time Eight reached them, and seemed a bit surprised to see him when they caught sight of him, but greeted him warmly nonetheless. </p><p>"It's been only a short time since we last saw you here," the young man, whom Eight had never managed to catch the name of, sadly, bowed to him, "so it is a surprise to see you again."</p><p>"Have you come to find Elder Chen Mui?" The young woman asked, bowing to Eight as well. "Or have you come seeking an audience with the Lord again?"</p><p>"Uh, <em> both</em>, actually," Eight chuckled out of nervousness (because Trode had been right, Eight <em> was </em> nervous already), bowing out of respect to them. "I'm not here for another Trial; I have to ask Mun- Chen Mui and the Lord about something. Actually, a <em> lot </em> of something's. </p><p>"But, ah, also- I wanted to know if two companions of mine could enter the Sanctuary. They're waiting for me at the entrance, and they've never been here before, so I wanted to ask at least <em> some </em>of you before I brought them to Grandpa's house. Grandpa's already said that anyone I bring can enter his home, but…"</p><p>"I was going to say, your companions are already allowed within our Sanctuary," the young man noted, giving a quick chuckle, "but if Elder Chen Mui allows them within his home, then we are alright with them coming within." </p><p>"Dara is right," the young woman agreed, though her features took on a curious note, "because very few of us now will go against humans being here. However, to bring them now is most auspicious, and it will be so to the Elders and the Lord…"</p><p>"That's one thing I was wondering about." Eight tilted his head, raising an eyebrow. "What did the Council of Elders convene for this time? Grandpa said that they requested him for something important, but never explained what."</p><p>"They're meeting to discuss the possibility of opening up the Dragovian Path for <em> all </em>humans, as it was so long ago," the young woman responded, gesturing to the entrance of the Sanctuary. "Elder Chen Mui's return, and revealing of the truth to you, was reason enough for the Council to request his aide in the discussion. </p><p>"The Lord also asked him back for the discussion, as well, so take that as you will." She added, pointedly looking Eight in the eye as she said so. The statement made him smile, a warmth blossoming in his chest; his grandfather was a respected and recognized Elder of the Dragovians again, it seemed, and to have the Lord ask for him specifically was a great honour. </p><p>"Well, thank you both for your approval, and for the answers," Eight concluded, bowing to them once again. "I'll make sure to tell the Council, as well, just to be safe."</p><p>"Of course, Master Eight." They bowed to him as well, the young man, Dara, adding a wave to the end. </p><p>"Hopefully you'll find the answers you seek." He said hopefully, and Eight nodded in agreement. He turned on his heel to go get the kings, but he stopped himself, turning back to the young woman with a sheepish grin. </p><p>"Oh, ah, by the way," he chuckled nervously once again, rubbing at the back of his head. "I see the two of you all the time I come through, but I've never learned your names."</p><p>The two Dragovians blinked at him, glancing at each other before looking back to Eight and giving a small laugh at his expense. He deserved it, at least, so he joined in on it. </p><p>"Of course, Master Eight, that's partially our fault," Dara said apologetically, shaking his head. "But my name is Dara, as my sister mentioned just a second ago." </p><p>"Sister?" Eight questioned as the young woman continued, "And my name is Jara. We often keep to these regular spots of ours because, well, we like the areas of the Sanctuary they are at."</p><p>"It's really quite simple, in all honesty. We're simple people, at heart, we Dragovians." Dara concluded, though his gaze had drifted to the entrance of the Sanctuary, a look of confusion crossing his face.</p><p>"Also, ah, Master Eight, are your companions there… Alright? The smaller one seems to be jumping about as if he's excited…"</p><p>Eight turned to where he was looking, Jara also moving to look, and saw that Trode and Clavius seemed to be having themselves a heated discussion about something, Trode jumping up and down with some emphasis. From the distance, Eight felt it safe enough to sigh, though he also couldn't help but to smile; Trode was still the same old dramatic king he had always known.</p><p>"I'm sure everything is fine," Eight offered with a shrug. "He's either very excited about something, or very angry."</p><p>"You'd do well to go find out." Jara encouraged him with a chuckle, gently pushing him towards their direction. "And good luck, Master Eight!"</p><p>"You're part Dragovian; part of <em> us</em>. You'll find what it is you seek!" Dara said knowingly, again waving to Eight as he took to jogging back to Trode and Clavius. </p><p><em> "You're part Dragovian; part of </em> <b> <em>us</em></b><em>." </em></p><p>(Eight held onto those words, replaying them in his mind. They were a comfort, and they settled his nerves a bit.)</p><p>"You certainly took your time, my nephew." Clavius said when Eight finally came to a stop in front of the kings, his tone a bit scolding. "I was beginning to wonder if you had gotten lost." </p><p>"Clavius and I were having a wonderful talk just now despite that," Trode interjected, spreading his hands. "Your uncle is quite the knowledgeable one on the continent this Sanctuary resides.</p><p>"Nevermind that, however; have we been accepted in, my boy?" He continued on, gesturing to the entrance, and Eight nodded in response. </p><p>"I haven't told the Council yet, but the two Dragovians there - Jara and Dara are their names, as I just found out - said that so long as Grandpa Munchie is fine with you staying in his home, then you're allowed in the Sanctuary." He explained, turning once again on his heel (it was a surprise the poor hero wasn't dizzy by this point) in the direction of his grandfather's home. "Just follow me, and I'll take you there."</p><p>And so the three went, heading under the bridge, which connected the building wherein the Council was in to the shop of the Sanctuary, to Chen Mui's two story home, on the opposite end of the village in which Eight had just been, and moved the curtains that served as the door (as each Dragovian building had) for Trode and Clavius, coming in last to the warm room that served as the entrance. Though really, it was more of a hallway, if Eight wanted to be technical, since directly in front of the trio, it opened off into the dining area, which connected to the right to the kitchen area, where the maid and cook Yun tended to stay. To the left and around a corner were the stairs that lead to Eight's-</p><p>-his heart began to hurt at the thought, and he, as he always did, had to fight off the urge to tear up- </p><p>-mother's old room, in which he had stayed in just once, and to the right and end of the house, the room that served as Chen Mui's chambers, decorated along the walls with some pictures of him and Xia when she had been younger. As many Dragovian homes were, the walls of the building were a but of a dark yellow, though as Chen Mui had explained to Eight once, Xia had drawn and painted many a picture on almost all of them; murals of old Dragovian heroes and legends that Eight knew nothing of yet desperately wanted to. He just never found the time to voice those wants, something in the back of his head always telling him to hesitate about it, to not bother. </p><p>That same something was the very reason he was here, however, and he had to remind himself of that; he would get his answers, finally, if he just held his ground. </p><p>"Oh, Master Eight!" A voice to his left called, making Eight turn to find that the keeper of the house, Jian, had come down the stairs, greeting the hero with a deep bow. </p><p>"I wasn't aware you would be visiting during this time," he continued on, after he bowed to the kings (they hadn't taken their crowns off or changed outfits much for the journey, so it was obvious they were of some wealth). "Welcome to Master Chen Mui's home, the two of you. Friends of Master Eight, yes?" </p><p>"I am Eight's <em> king</em>, young man!" Trode told him heartily, reaching out to shake his hand. "King Trode of Trodain; no doubt you've heard of me from him~" </p><p>"Indeed I have," Jian chuckled, finding amusement in the king's demeanour. "It's an honour to finally meet you."</p><p>Jian then turned to Clavius, who introduced himself as well by a shake of the hand. </p><p>"King Clavius, of Argonia. I am Eight's uncle; to say, Eltrio's brother. I understand Eltrio was in love with Chen Mui's daughter, Xia." </p><p>Jian looked shocked, eyes wide as he nearly stepped back. "Eltrio's… Oh my, I never expected…" </p><p>The young Dragovian stopped himself, shaking his head as he reconsidered his words. He smiled apologetically at Clavius. </p><p>"Forgive me; I never knew Eltrio, but I know Lady Xia loved him dearly. We all saw it, here in the Sanctuary. Ah, such did not end well for either of them or Master Eight, however…"</p><p>"No, it did not, but such is a thing of the past." Clavius excused him, holding a hand up. "We are here with my young nephew because he has something to ask of Chen Mui and your Lord. Please excuse Trode and I, but we will stay here until he manages to gain their counsel, so long as you don't mind."</p><p>"Of course not- any friend of Master Eight is a friend of ours." Yun, who had walked into the hallway after hearing their voices, said, wiping her hands off on her apron. "So far as I know, the Council is still in their meeting, though I'm sure you'll be allowed in, Master Eight. We'll be sure to keep the two lords entertained while you're away."</p><p>"Thank you, but I won't be gone too long," Eight told her, already turned halfway to the curtains. "I'll be bringing the Lord and Grandpa Munchie back here, to- to the room upstairs."</p><p>Trode and Clavius seemed concerned over his stutter, but Yun and Jian, thankfully, purposely ignored it, simply reassuring him that they would keep the two kings occupied until he managed to bring the two Dragovians back. With that taken care of, he walked out of the home, back into the constant sunlight and stepped a ways away from the building, just past where the bridge was above him. </p><p>He allowed himself a moment of silence, closing his eyes as he basked in the sun. Peace fell over him as the cool breeze ruffled his hair. It felt as if the Goddess Herself was near him, holding him within Her arms, at that moment. Even despite the fact that he had never particularly felt inclined to fully believe in or ever really pray to Her, only doing so in dire situations (times his friends had become incredibly ill, the time Lord Tas had nearly died from monster attack; situations like that), he has found himself having a sort of… Appreciation, maybe, that a higher power - higher than that of Rhapthorne, the Lord of the Dragovians, and even the Godbird - existed. That someone would receive him when he finally wasn't the hero of this world, if it wasn't going to be his parents to do so. </p><p>Though to say that would be wrong, he thinks, since he imagined the Goddess' face to be that of his mother's. Even though he could only remember her face from the pictures Grandpa Munchie had, he thought that, for him, the Goddess would look like Xia. </p><p>Like a Dragovian. </p><p>The very thing Eight <em>was</em>, even if only half.</p><p><em> Look at me, getting religious. </em> He thought to himself, shaking his head as he chuckled quietly. <em>Angelo would have himself a fit, if he knew I was thinking like this. Be he as he may with his habits and behaviours, he's as devout a follower of the Goddess as any Templar is; he'd think it's <strong>sacrilege</strong>, or something of the sort, if he heard I was thinking of the Goddess as having my mother's face.</em></p><p>He opened his eyes, smiling and chuckling one last time to himself as he made his way to the steps that would lead him to the Council of Elders. He didn't have time to think of things like that. </p><p>…Though it was of some more comfort, at least, to imagine the Goddess - his mother - was there with him, by his side.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, if there's any questions, pls dont hesitate to ask me !!! I'll answer to the best of my ability, as soon as i can; and again, i'm so sorry it took me so long to get this out !! Hope y'all enjoy it anyway !!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for readin this far !!! If ya enjoyed, pls give it a kudos and maybe even a comment ? No pressure tho i love y'all, im just happy to write smth for this game after finally bein able to play it :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>